Pineapple x Pineapple
by Linali-chan
Summary: CHROME X MUKURO! Flashbacks of the past, and lots of love! That's what 9669 is all about! One-shot


PINEAPPLEXPINEAPPLE

NOTE: THIS IS A CHROME X MUKURO FANFICTION! 6996 HATERS GO AWAY! THANK YOU.

Linali-chan

FEB.9/08

Mukuro-sama. That had always been what she had called him. Mukuro-sama was a simple, respectable and normal way to call Mukuro Rokudo to Chrome. After all, he did deserve her out most respect; he had saved her life after all.

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome breathed as she thought about how they'd met, and how they had become who they were now.

!#&()+FLASHBACKK+)(&#!

When Chrome and Mukuro had first met, Chrome wasn't exactly herself. Her name was Nagi at the time, and she had been a very caucus child. Whenever at the playground, she would always be the one alone in the dark shade of a tree in the spring, summer and sometimes fall, and the same loner under the snow covered branches in winter. She never had any friends, she was always left alone, and regarded as the child who everyone should stay away from. Then one day, while Nagi was walking through the park and back towards her home, she saw a cat, drenched in the wet cold rain, walking across the road; oblivious of the fact that there was a vehicle speeding right towards it. In that instance, Nagi had decided that her life was worthless and hopeless, while the cat still had a chance, so she ran into the street and grabbed the cat, then through it onto the pavement, so it was saved; but in return she had gotten hit by the oncoming vehicle.

Blood splattered everywhere, and a scream of pain silenced the surrounding park. Tears fell from Nagi's face and she was sure that she was dying. She had never in her whole life left warmer that she felt right now. She was drowning in her own warm blood, and how good it felt. Then she heard it.

"Nagi!" someone screamed, Nagi couldn't make out who it was, who the voice belonged to, but she didn't care, she just wanted to leave, go away forever. That wish would not be granted. Soon, sirens were blowing off in every direction and yells from paramedics were heard.

"Hurry, we've got to save her!" one paramedic cried as the IV came and a stretcher. Nagi closed her eyes and tried to forget it. Tried to think that this wasn't real, this was just a dream and when she woke up she'd be onto her second life, with all of this behind her.

Nagi was rushed into the hospital and placed into the ICU. (Intensive Care Unit)

Many of her organs were beyond repair and transplant. Her right eye had seen its last scene, and was bandaged up. She was hooked up to IV and an oxygen mask was placed over her face.

"God, what happened to Nagi?" Nagi heard her father say as he came to talk to her mother.

"Most of her internal organs are beyond repair, the doctors say that she's going to die," responded Nagi's mother.

"The whole negoitantion was put off because of her! That ruined everything!" Nagi's father complained as he slammed himself into a chair just outside of her room.

"But your wrong, she can be saved, if someone of the same blood type as her gives some of their blood and organs." Nagi's father finished as he looked at his wife.

"I'm not going to give up my organs for HER!" Her mother answered as she hugged her shawl closer to her.

"Hey, don't shout so loud! Nagi can hear you!" Her father worrily complied.

"She can't. She's in the ICU. She cant' hear anything."

But they were wrong. Nagi had heard the WHOLE conversation, every little world; and to her it didn't really matter. Didn't really matter if she lived or not.

"Nagi…" someone called while Nagi was thinking. Actually, the voice _was_ coming from her head!

"Huh? H-how's calling…?" Nagi questioned to her head as she tried to find the voice.

"Ah…you can hear me?" the voice responded.

Nagi nodded in response, as she starred up at the ceiling trying to in vision the person that the voice belonged to. The voice was gentle and caring, nothing like anything she had ever heard before. It was just so comforting and calm.

"I see, this conversation _is_ worth continuing," the voice spoke again. "Nagi, look"

Nagi obeyed and looked. She opened her right eye and found herself in her hospital bed but she was surrounded by flowers, and a beautiful landscape. Mukuro-sama had painted this beautiful illusion for her.

"Nagi, _I_ need you," Mukuro calmly said as he smiled at Nagi.

Nagi's round light purple eye increased in size and you could see the gleam return the dulled gem. 'I need you'

"Nagi, will you help me?" Mukuro asked as he walked closer to Nagi. Nagi was hesitatent at first but soon saw no harm, and no other purpose in life; so she followed. Her purple hair blowing in the soft warm wind.

Soon, both Nagi and Mukuro were less than a ruler's length a part. Mukuro reached out his hand.

"Will you be my partner, Nagi?"

Nagi smiled shyly and placed her hand into his. Mukuro smiled, his red eye and blue eye both shining.

"From now on, you are Chrome Dokuro," Mukuro pronounced as Nagi started to slip from his illusion.

"Chrome Dokuro," Nagi thought.

!#&()+END OF FLASHBACKK+)(&#!

Chrome smiled as she remembered that fateful day. The day that Mukuro-sama had saved her life. He had, and still does, provide her with illusionary internal organs. "Mukuro-sama," Chrome thought as she looked out the window, of her room. "Thank you,"

"For what?" Mukuro asked as he leaned on her door frame.

"Oh...um… nothing….." Chrome stuttered as she quickly turned her head back to the window, as she tried to hide her increasing blush.

"Hahaha," Mukuro chuckled as he slipped into her room, towards her. "I actually think that I should be thanking YOU, more than you should be thanking me." Mukuro stated as he quickly read her mind. Chrome blushed even more and tried to turn away from Mukuro; but Mukuro was faster, and grasped her the moment she tried to turn away, and held her in a warm and caring embrace.

"My kawaii Chrome-chan," Mukuro grinned as he felt the surprise jolt from Chrome as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Chrome-chan," Mukuro said as he turned her around so that she faced him.

"Me too, Mukuro-sama," Chrome beamed as she returned his embrace.

I LOVE YOU

END!

THANK YOU FOR READING! PLZ REVIEW!

BY: Linali-chan

FEB. 9/08!

MUKURO X CHROME 4EVER!! MUKURO + CHROME!

CHROME AND MUKURO!


End file.
